El Ladrón de la Princesa
by katy0225
Summary: Elaine es una Princesa destinada a un casamiento impuesto por su hermano, el Rey Harlequin. Ban es un ladrón que carga con la responsabilidad de ganarse la vida a través de robos y hurtos para sobrevivir, tanto él y su familia, como las personas abandonadas en las calles clandestinas. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ban decida robar el Palacio Real? ¿Será Elaine capaz de hallar la libertad?
1. Chapter 1

Nanatsu no Taizai y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Suzuki Nakaba.

Capítulo 1.

29 de julio.

El día que todo acabaría. Los terremotos, inundaciones, y la desesperanza del mundo se centraría en esa fecha, acabando así con la vida humana. Solo hacían falta seis meses para que ese pronóstico se cumpliera, para que aquella predicción se hiciera realidad.

Sería el día de mi boda.

Un día que debía anotar en el calendario con una pequeña leyenda debajo: "Muerte imparable de mi felicidad".

Maldito día, maldita fecha y maldita la hora en la que mi hermano decidió matarme de por vida. No le hablaré en mil años, lo juro. De verdad no se en lo que está pensando, ¡Comprometiéndome con su mejor amigo! ¡Oh, vamos que no estamos en el siglo XV! Soy lo suficientemente madura y capaz para elegirme un marido por mi misma...

¡Pero es que ni siquiera quiero un marido!.

¿Para qué querría casarme? ¿Para atarme a un hogar y a unas obligaciones que no me apetecen adoptar? ¿Para decirle adiós a la poca libertad que tengo? ¿Para vivir amargada el resto de mi vida? ¡No!. Si por mi fuera, sería una mujer solterona con mil gatos, viviendo en una cómoda choza apartada de la ciudad y el ruido, allá donde pudiera ser feliz. Pero no, mi querido hermano se encarga de machacar la poca esperanza que me queda de ser feliz sola, SOLA y sin estorbos a los que no quiero en mi vida.

Sabía que debí haberme escapado cuando pude a los quince años, si lo hubiera echo tal vez no estaría pasando por todo esto. ¡Rayos!.

Suspiré con desgana, y aún mirando el jardín, decidí que no me apetecía para nada estar encerrada el poco tiempo que tenía de supuesta libertad, así que me dirigí hasta mi armario y me cambié de ropa por algo que me hiciera pasar desapercibida, al final me decidí por unos jeans ceñidos, una camiseta y unas converse negras. Bajé las escaleras con paso rápido y me detuve en la sala para ver si mi hermano no se encontraba en los alrededores... no hay moros en la costa. Sonreí con alegría pura al ver que podría realizar mi cometido y salí disparada hasta la puerta principal de la casa, tomé el pomo y cuando lo iba a girar, una voz curiosa se oyó a mi espalda.

-¿A dónde vas, Elaine?.

¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda!.

Cerré los ojos con molestia y solté el picaporte, haciendo que la esperanza y la ilusión que tenía por salir de este encierro se fueran a la basura. Me di la vuelta y miré a mi hermano mayor de pie frente a mi con un periódico en la mano derecha y una taza con té en la izquierda. Unas gafas enmarcaban sus ojos ámbar y su cabello y ropa estaban pulcramente arreglados. Justo como un Rey.

Fruncí el ceño y coloqué mi mano en mi cuello.

-Ahh, buenos días, hermano... yo... iba a dar una vuelta -contesté con inocencia y con una sonrisa adorable-.

Él parpadeó y después miró sobre mi hombro, alzó una ceja y luego volvió a mirarme.

-¿En dónde está Michael? ¿Y por qué llevas esas ropas puestas? Deberías vestirte como se debe, Elaine.

Y allí iba de nuevo con sus regaños sin sentido.

¡Vamos, tengo veinte años! Una chica de mi edad puede vestirse como quiera... pero no todas las chicas son como yo, desgraciadamente. Suspiré y bajé la mirada hacia el suelo. Que pequeña me siento cuando él me regaña.

-Tenía pensado ir sola... me vestí así para estar más cómoda y pasar entre la gente con más facilidad -admití con sinceridad y en voz baja-.

Escuché como mi hermano soltaba una profunda exhalación y caminaba en mi dirección, abrió la puerta y yo salí, luego me siguió y ambos nos sentamos en un par de sillas de color blanco, adornadas a mano con finos adornos parecidos a enredaderas que iban subiendo hasta que se convertían en un hermoso corazón en el espaldar, frente a ellas había una pequeña mesa del mismo color que iba a juego con las sillas y en el medio de ésta se hallaba un lindo florero de vidrio con una sola rosa blanca en el. Mi hermano colocó la taza de con té sobre un platito de porcelana que estaba allí y situó el periódico a su lado, acomodó sus gafas y me miró con dulzura.

-Elaine, ya hemos tenido esta conversación innumerables veces. Sabes que no puedes andar por la calle sin nadie que te proteja. ¿Crees que unas simples ropas podrán ocultarte? No cariño, no lo harán.

-Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola, hermano, no necesito la seguridad de Michael.

-Aunque digas eso, y creas ciegamente en esa opinión, ambos sabemos que no es cierto, tú sola no puedes hacer nada contra quienes quieran hacerte daño. Eres muy valiosa, no solo en el país, sino en el mundo entero, Elaine, eres un princesa, no puedes andar por la calle con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedes mantenerme encerrada todo el tiempo, hermano. A mis veinte años no conozco nada del mundo y en seis meses estaré atada a una vida que no quiero para mi. Por lo menos déjame ser feliz estos últimos meses.

Él se quitó las gafas y tomó mi mano con delicadeza, apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y lo situó detrás de mi oreja.

-Elaine, sé que quiere conocer el mundo, salir por allí y visitar nuevos lugares, pero debes entender que no todas las personas son buenas, no todos estarán asombrados de mirar a la princesa de su país frente a sus ojos, no todos sentirán respeto hacia ti. La mayoría de la gente es avariciosa, tiene malicia en su interior y harían cualquier cosa por conseguir dinero... y dime, ¿Cuánto crees que vale una princesa? Muchísimo oro... además,tú eres mi hermana menor,mi única familia, lo único que tengo que realmente me importa, no puedo permitir que nada malo te suceda... eres mi tesoro,cariño -acarició mi mejilla y me sonrió débilmente-. Y con respecto a lo de Helbram... él es un gran hombre, lo conozco desde que éramos niños y sé que te hará muy feliz -se separó de mi y yo lo miré con un leve puchero y una puntada de resentimiento. Mi hermano sonrió con entusiasmo y dijo con voz animada, pasando por alto la decepción que cruzó por mi mirada-. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte y me acompañas a tomar un poco de té? Hace un magnífico día hoy.

Lo miré por un segundo más y luego de soltar un leve suspiro me levanté y me dirigí al interior de la "casa" para cambiarme.

Adiós libertad, adiós sueño de escaparme.

Miré la fotografía del periódico y una enorme sonrisa enmarcó mis labios.

Como protagonistas de la foto, estaban el Rey Harlequin y la Princesa Elaine, ambos vestidos con esa ropa suya tan formal y de la realeza, posando a la cámara con todo el porte que podían demostrar. El encabezado de la noticia decía: "¡Noticia de última hora! La Princesa Elaine es comprometida con el Duque Helbram por su hermano, el Rey Harlequin".

" _Hace dos días nos han llegado los rumores de que se celebrará una boda en la familia real, boda en la que la protagonista será nuestra querida princesa con el Duque de_ _Dalmari, Sir Helbram. La noticia ha corrido rápidamente a lo largo y ancho del país y hace pocas horas fue confirmada por el mismísimo Rey Harlequin, quien nos comunicó durante una rueda de prensa, el siguiente comentario: "Efectivamente, mi hermana menor ha sido prometida a Sir Helbram por mi persona, hace una semana exactamente, y si todo resulta como lo hemos planeado, la boda se llevará a cabo..."_

Bah, tonterías. Lo único que sale en los periódicos, puras idioteces y chismes sin importancia. ¿Por qué no publican algo acerca de las personas que mueren de hambre, los niños huérfanos que se ven obligados a vivir en la calle sin amparo alguno o las suciedades que inundan el país, los problemas económicos y la falta de arreglos en las calles? Porque no les conviene que los Reyes se enteren de los problemas por los que estamos pasando actualmente en el país, no les conviene que la Familia Real se entere de lo que hacen los ambiciosos con el dinero que envían a los orfanatos o el que es donado a la caridad, ya que se darían cuenta de lo corruptos que son. Lo que muestra la gente con poder es solo una fachada que utilizan para quedar como buenas personas delante de sus superiores. Pobre hombre ingenuo es el rey, quien no se da cuenta de que le están cagando la cara como a nadie en el mundo.

Pero bueno, la lástima que le tengo no supera las ganas que tengo de meterme en ese castillo y adueñarme de sus riquezas, aunque para una buena causa, claro está.

Ser un ladrón es algo común en esta cuidad, pero ser yo es algo totalmente distinto. Ban el Bandido, me llaman algunos, otros simplemente se conforman con llamarme "La escoria esa" o "Maldito ladronzuelo", nada nuevo para mi, ni tampoco es algo que me afecte en realidad. Podría decirse que soy el líder de los ladrones, quien mas ha estado en la cárcel y el único que se ha escapado de ella tantas veces como lo ha deseado, quien es igual de escurridizo que una sombra al momento de hurtar y el que se gasta sus ganancias mas rápido que ningún otro ladrón.

Claro que hacer este tipo de "trabajos" no es algo que haga por simple gusto personal, robo para darles algo de comer a los niños que viven en la calle, conmigo y con mi padre y hermano.

Zhivago, el hombre que me rescató de una muerte segura fue quien me enseñó todo lo que sé ahora a lo que robar se refiere, y soy un experto gracias a él, pero eso sí, Therion está alejado de todo esto, no quiero que mi hermanito se vea metido en un lío como este, así que los que nos encargamos del trabajo sucio somos mi padre y yo. En otras palabras, soy una especie de... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Peter Pan? No, ese no es... ¡Ah, ya! Robin Hood, pero moderno.

Me levanté del mueble en el que estaba sentado y dejé el periódico de lado, sin dejar de mirar el castillo Real que estaba de fondo en la fotografía, ni tampoco a la hermosa princesa que estaba parada al lado de su hermano. Una mujer muy hermosa, no vendría nada mal robarla a ella también. Sonreí de lado con solo pensarlo y estiré mi cuerpo. Salí de la sala de estar y fui hasta la cocina, en donde estaban Therion y Zhivago esperando por mi para que hiciera la cena. Crucé una mirada con mi padre y él entendió rápidamente lo que le quise decir: nuevo robo, nuevas ganancias, nuevos beneficios.

Caminé hasta la nevera y abrí la puerta para sacar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar una gran cantidad de sopa, tanto para nosotros tres, como para las cincuenta personas que esperaban afuera por su ración de comida. De inmediato me di cuenta que no estaba funcionando como era debido. Quizás se dañó el motor. Solté una maldición por lo bajo y saqué lo que necesitaba con ayuda de Therion. Tenía que iniciar los planes de lo que haría para robar el castillo si quería tener mas oportunidades y mas comodidades en mi barrio.

Miré de reojo a Therion y noté que sus zapatos estaban desgastados y su pantalón le llegaba a los tobillos, y sin embargo no ponía ninguna queja por ello, volví a poner mi atención en los alimentos que lavaba y le dije sin mirarlo:

-Te compraré ropa nueva, ¿de acuerdo?.

Sentí sus ojos ámbares fijos en mi y casi pude vislumbrar su mirada sorprendida. Tomé un cuchillo y comencé a pelar las papas.

-No es necesario, hermano. No quiero que te pongas en riesgo por mi, yo estoy bien, de verdad -su voz inocente y amable me hizo sonreír-.

Therion era un mocoso demasiado gentil, muy amable para el mundo en el que vive y las situaciones que lo rodean, demasiado puro para recriminar lo que hago y por qué lo hago. Es alguien muy especial, un niño que se merece todo lo mejor en este mundo, y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

-He dicho que lo haré, no trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, enano -le dije con esa forma que tengo de arrastrar las palabras a tal grado que pareciera que estuviera cantando todo el tiempo, era un tono que a Therion le gustaba-.

Noté como soltaba una sonrisita y sin poder evitarlo, yo sonreí con él. Este mocoso me hace un completo blandengue.

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre el castillo y los jardines. La luna estaba espléndida y las estrellas brillaban con una hermosura sin igual. Los faroles de los alrededores estaban encendidos, al igual que la gran fuente que habían justo frente al castillo, dándole un aire romántico al ambiente. Demasiado romántico para mi gusto. Solté un gruñido para nada cortés y me aparté de la ventana de la cocina.

No me apetecía ver nada con matices románticos, ni tampoco quería ver a los guardias que custodiaban los alrededores del castillo, ya que me recordaban lo insignificante que era yo comparada con todos ellos. Aún si hubiese querido escaparme, no hubiese podido.

-Elaine, ¿No vas a arreglarte?.

La voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos abruptamente, miré sobre mi hombro y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Usaba un traje demasiado elegante y caro para mi gusto, sus gafas habían sido retiradas y su cabello estaba igual que siempre: Elegante y sofisticado.

Mi hermano, con sus veinticinco años era un hombre guapo, listo y detallista, un hombre que toda mujer desea para sí, lo que lo convertía en uno de los hombres más cotizados del mundo, y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, estaba igual de solo que yo misma.

Me acerqué a él y llevé mis manos hasta su corbata para acomodarla. Siempre se le dificultaba hacer el nudo. Le sonreí y él suspiró con dramatismo.

-No puedo creer que aún después de tener veinticinco años no puedas hacerte el nudo de la corbata por ti mismo -le dije con burla disfrazada-.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron y carraspeó un poco.

-Bueno, ¿Para qué aprender si tengo una adorable hermana que lo hace por mi?.

Ambos sonreímos y cuando hube terminado, me separé un poco de él. El silencio nos invadió y yo me vi en la necesidad de hablarle. Habían organizado una gran fiesta en casa del Duque Helbram con la finalidad de celebrar nuestro compromiso y la unión de ambos reinos, pero yo no tengo ni las más mínimas ganas de asistir, y mi hermano es plenamente consciente de ello.

-Elaine, se que no quieres ir pero es tu deber -me dijo con autoridad-.

Hice una mueca y miré de nuevo por la ventana. No sé porque, pero presiento que se avecina una nueva discusión entre ambos.

-En primer lugar, sabes perfectamente que no quiero casarme -comencé con mi pequeño discurso caprichoso-, y lo voy a hacer porque tú cometiste la insensatez de anunciarlo sin mi consentimiento al mundo entero, y en segundo lugar, no me apetece ver a Helbram, por lo menos en estos seis meses. Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber en aceptar casarme con él, no me exijas más y déjame aquí, en casa.

Escuché como soltaba un suspiro y vi por el rabillo del ojo como masajeaba sus sienes con los ojos cerrados. No pienso dar mi brazo a torcer, nunca lo hago. Puedo ser catalogada como una princesita mimada, consentida y caprichosa por la sociedad, pero en realidad soy una mujer con carácter y temple de hierro, y cuando me pongo en modo cabezota, no hay nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Finalmente, luego de algunos segundos de reflexión, Harlequin me miró y pude ver en sus ojos pura comprensión. Si, eres un hermano sabio al no querer iniciar la Segunda Guerra Santa al tratar de llevarme la contraria.

-Estaré fuera por algunos días, Helbram me invitó a pasar un tiempo en su casa y yo acepté... ¿Está bien que me valla y te deje aquí sola?.

Yo asentí y supe que un brillo de felicidad se había colado por mis ojos. Harlequin volvió a suspirar y me envolvió en un abrazo protector que me dejó totalmente prendada a su pecho. El olor de su perfume me relajó considerablemente y el calor de su cuerpo me transportó a los días en los que era una niña que buscaba protección en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Luego de algunos minutos nos separamos y él besó mi frente con cariño.

-Cuídate y pórtate bien mientras no estoy, ¿bien?.

Asentí y le acaricié el cabello con cuidado.

-Tu también ten cuidado.

Me sonrió y asintió lentamente.

-Su Majestad -llamó una criada, ambos la miramos y ella hizo una reverencia-, el auto lo está esperando, y el equipaje ya está guardado.

-Está bien, ahora mismo voy, Lila.

Ella hizo una última reverencia y se marchó. Harlequin volvió a mirarme y acarició mi mejilla con cuidado.

-Nos vemos luego, ¿si?.

-Si.

Me dio un último beso en la frente y salió de la cocina, siendo seguido de cerca por mi mirada. Cuando desapareció por el marco de la entrada a la cocina, me di la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y miré como se marchaba, a través de la ventana. Antes de entrar a la limusina negra, se giró y se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano, imité su gesto y mi hermano desapareció en el interior del auto. Escuché como el motor de la limusina se encendía y comenzaba a moverse casi con delicadeza, mientras que las pequeñas banderitas nacionales ondeaban en la parte delantera, las motos de los guardias también se pusieron en marcha y siguieron al auto de cerca, creando una estela de seguridad y porte que solo la realeza ofrecía.

Suspiré y fui a prepararme una taza de té. Al menos podía estar tranquila por un tiempo más.

Miré todo lo que usaría para esta noche y cuando estuve satisfecho, solté una sonrisa. Este sería el hurto más difícil y complejo que nunca antes había intentado en mi vida, pero como no creo en lo imposible, casi siempre consigo lo que quiero. He allí el secreto de mi éxito.

Me colgué el bolso con mis "materiales de trabajo" en el hombro y le eché un vistazo a la hora en mi reloj de muñeca. Once y cuarenta y tres de la noche. Está bien, de aquí hasta el castillo son más o menos treinta minutos, a las doce de la noche los guardias se meten en su cuartel de vigilancia para tomar café y quedan unos veinte hombres patrullando las entradas y salidas del castillo, en ese momento podré hacerme pasar por el hombre que enviaron de nuevo ingreso para patrullar los interiores del castillo, desgraciadamente ese chico desapareció repentinamente, aunque para mi fue algo que me vino como anillo al dedo. Kah, kah, "desapareció repentinamente" si, claro.

Salí de mi habitación con sigilo y le eché un vistazo a la habitación de Therion. Estaba dormido. Sonreí y salí de la casa sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. Me quedé de pie frente a la calle y dejé que el aire de la noche me golpeara en el rostro. Todo debía salir bien. Todo tenía que salir bien. Solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos, di un par de pasos y antes de comenzar mi caminata, la voz de Zhivago me detuvo.

-Hey, ¿No pensarás irte sin despedirte, verdad?.

Sonreí de lado y me di la vuelta para mirar a mi padre. Su rostro estaba tratando por todo los medios mostrarse sereno, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. Estaba asustado por mi y por lo que pudiera sucederme si me descubrían.

-Hmp, no soy de despedidas y lo sabes, viejo.

-Bueno, la situación lo amerita.

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza. Olía a cerveza. Apoyé una mano en su hombro y le di pequeñas palmadas.

-Vamos, déjame ir, se me hará tarde -le reclamé-.

Zhivago se separó de mi de inmediato y me alborotó el cabello, algo increíble debido a la diferencias de estaturas que existía entre ambos.

-Ve con cuidado, hijo.

-Tsk, deja de decir idioteces. Nos vemos mañana.

Me voltee y alcé una mano en señal de despedida, escuché su risa y comencé a caminar con más rapidez.

Pronto tendría en mi poder la riqueza de la Familia Real.

N/A:

He aquí mi nueva creación: Un Banlaine bastante peculiar. ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bien, mal, regular? Háganmelo saber ^_^.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estuve entretenida desde que comencé a escribirlo hasta que lo terminé. Ya estoy pensando en la continuación y si no tengo nada que hacer, subiré el próximo capítulo entre mañana y el viernes.

Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que nos leemos pronto (creo xD).

Katy0225.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada es mío, todo es de Nakaba Suzuki.

Capítulo 2:

Corrí por las calles de la ciudad con dirección al palacio. Debía apresurarme si quería llegar a tiempo para hacer un robo perfecto. Miré la hora en el reloj. Doce y trece minutos.

Luego de casi cuarenta minutos más de corrida, me detuve en medio del bosque -en donde estaba ubicado el palacio- y me escondí entre los árboles, saqué de mi bolso un uniforme de la Guardia Real, me cambié y también extraje una peluca castaña y unos lentes de contacto de color verde. De por sí ya me parezco bastante al tipo que secuestré, y ahora, vestido como él, podría pasar fácilmente como su hermano entre los guardias.

Me desvestí con rapidez y guardé mi ropa en el bolso, me puse el uniforme y luego extraje un pequeño espejo del interior del mismo y me miré para acomodar mejor la peluca, y que así cubriera por completo los mechones blancos de mi cabello. Saqué del bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme unas cejas postizas y me las coloqué con cuidado para que no quedaran desiguales. Cuando estuve satisfecho con mi imagen, y llegué a la conclusión de que ya no tenía mi apariencia, salí de mi escondite y caminé con tranquilidad los metros que quedaban para llegar al palacio.

Mi pulso se aceleró cuando me detuve frente a las rejas que daban paso a los jardines de la imponente construcción. Sentí como una descarga de ansias me invadía de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa lobuna asomó por mis labios. Di tres pasos más y me acerqué un par de guardias que estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hacía.

-Ehh, buenas noches, soy Jones Porter, el guardia de nuevo ingreso -les comuniqué de la forma más amable y animada que pude-.

Uno de ellos, el más viejo, me miró atentamente y con recelo. Tenía un prominente bigote y sus ojos brillaban con alerta pura, acercó su rostro al mío y me habló con voz demandante y autoritaria:

-Permíteme tu identificación, joven.

-¡Ah, si! Un momento por favor, ya se lo doy... a ver, creo que lo puse por aquí -dije mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos del pantalón, finalmente, luego de cinco segundos de búsqueda, extraje la identificación del Jones verdadero del bolsillo del abrigo que me había colocado y se lo di al guardia-. Aquí tiene.

Él lo tomó y miró la fotografía, luego me miró a mi y soltó un bufido. Miró al otro hombre y le ordenó con contundencia:

-Revísalo.

-¡Si, señor!... por favor, date la vuelta chico.

Obedecí y alcé mis manos para que pudiera hurgar entre mis brazos.

-Está limpio, señor.

El viejo me volvió a mirar con recelo y luego de meditar por unos segundos mas, me devolvió la identificación y se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar.

-Y la próxima vez no llegues tarde, Porter -exclamó con contundencia-.

Yo le sonreí e hice una suave reverencia.

-¡Si, señor!.

Las rejas se abrieron y los dos guardias se hicieron a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Solté una risita de burla cuando me hube adentrado en los jardines del palacio. ¡Pero que idiotas eran ese par!. Acomodé mi abrigo y pasé por el gran camino de piedras, bordeado por pequeños arbolitos, que se abrían paso desde la entrada de la reja hasta la puerta principal, y cuando estuve frente a el, me detuve para poder apreciar la belleza de todo lo que me rodeaba.

El palacio "Garden's King" estaba inspirado en la arquitectura francesa renacentista, conformado por cinco patios y con un estilo de jardín formal y simétrico. Prácticamente en el ámbito de la jardinería se hacía presente el parterre, que consiste en plantar lechos de flores o de hiervas, delimitados por sendos de plantas perennes o piedras afiladas acopladas para la protección del área. Y en la entrada del palacio se distinguía una magnífica y perfecta escalinata en forma de herradura.

Algunos faroles elegantes estaban posicionados por los alrededores para darle claridad al jardín, una fuente en forma de un gran árbol, de la cual salían chorros de agua por cada rama que ésta tenía, estaba encendida y en la base habían pequeños detalles labrados en oro. Y por si fuera poco, en lo que se refería a los alrededores del jardín, habían pequeñas luciérnagas titilantes que le daban un aire más que romántico a la escena.

Esto me supera, demasiado lujo y refinamiento para mi gusto... aunque el oro y las riquezas que deben guardar en la bóveda debe ser una cantidad inimaginable, lo suficiente para surtirnos de por vida. Sonreí grande al imaginarlo.

Comencé a caminar con dirección al palacio, subí la escalinata y me posicioné frente a la puerta principal, mirando al frente, donde se suponía debía ser mi puesto de vigilancia. Miré a ambos lados y no vi a nadie, los guardias deben estar en el cuartel de vigilancia, llevé mis manos a mi espalda y tanteé la puerta hasta tocar el picaporte, extraje una horquilla de la manga del uniforme que había pasado desapercibida por la revisión y la introduje en el interior del cerrojo, la giré un par de veces y cuando un pequeño "clic" se oyó, supe que el seguro ya se había corrido. Una ola de satisfacción y adrenalina subió por mi cuerpo. Guardé de nuevo la horquilla y giré el picaporte, abrí la puerta y lancé un último vistazo antes de introducirme en el interior del palacio.

Si antes pensé que el exterior era bonito, el interior no se le comparaba. Me tomó más de media hora recorrerlo todo a mi paso -ya de por sí bastante rápido-. En total conté dos salones del Rey, un salón de baile, una biblioteca de tamaño colosal, más de trescientas habitaciones -sin contar las de los criados-, una sala de juegos, ambos cuartos de baño reales -que eran del tamaño de un departamento grande cada uno-, las cocinas, que al igual que todo en el palacio era enorme, un salón en el que solo habían pinturas, el comedor real, la sala de juntas y reuniones, otra habitación que daba vista al jardín trasero, en el que se hallaba un lago y más allá, una cortina de enredaderas adornadas a mano con flores por un florista experto, el gimnasio de la princesa, más de tres habitaciones que escondían piscinas en su interior, un cuarto de música y más y más habitaciones que no podré terminar de observar aunque quisiera.

Suspiré un poco abrumado y decidí que no debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo revisando el palacio, debo concentrarme en lo que realmente me importa: la bóveda.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de recordar cada pasadizo que memoricé de los planos del palacio. Si mal no recuerdo, la bóveda estaba en el tercer piso, en el ala sur. Miré la escalinata interna en forma de U y me dirigí hasta ella para comenzar a subir.

Debía darme prisa.

-O-

Me levanté de mi cama con frustración.

¡Genial, ahora no puedo dormir! Como si ya no tuviera suficientes desgracias en mi vida.

Solté un resoplido y me puse en pie, tomé mi bata y me la coloqué, me calcé mis pantuflas del cerdito Hawk y salí de mi habitación. No se porque, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento.

Caminé por el pasillo del ala sur -que es donde está mi habitación- y al pasar por la puerta de la bóveda, escuché un pequeño sonido desde el interior, parecido al repiqueteo de algunas monedas chocando contra el suelo. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué con sigilo a la recamara, apoyé mi oreja contra la puerta y el sonido siguió persistiendo.

¿Pero qué rayos?

Tomé el picaporte y al girarlo me sorprendió que estuviera abierta. Siempre está bajo llave. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza y abrí la puerta de un solo movimiento. Ante mí tenía a un hombre de no más de veinticinco años, con el cabello castaño, ojos verdes, cejas pobladas y una piel blanca que estaba cubierta por el uniforme de la Guardia Real. Sostenía con su mano derecha un saco de gran tamaño y con la izquierda cargaba una copa de oro puro, mientras que en sus dedos relucían varios anillos de oro y plata con grandes diamantes.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos por varios segundos, totalmente en shock, él por verse descubierto, y yo por presenciar un robo por un guardia. De repente, el hombre parpadeó y se irguió, haciendo que su prominente altura quedara a la vista. Debo admitir que la diferencia entre nuestras estaturas me abrumó, pero no es algo con lo que no pueda lidiar. Sin darme cuenta yo también me puse recta y lo miré a los ojos con reproche, di un paso hacia adelante y le ordené con voz autoritaria:

-¡Oye, tú! Deja eso donde estaba inmediatamente.

Él frunció un labio y luego me sonrió con burla, metió la copa en el saco y se lo colgó en el hombro.

-Lo siento mucho, Su Majestad, pero me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pide -habló de una forma algo particular y luego se inclinó en una reverencia-. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mi y yo quedé helada ante su respuesta. Nunca, nunca en mis veinte años de vida, un súbdito me había desobedecido. Mis mejillas se calentaron y apreté mis puños con fuerza. El hombre se detuvo a mi lado y me miró atentamente.

-Para ser sinceros, es usted más hermosa de lo que los periódicos muestran, princesa.

Mi sonrojo aumentó considerablemente ante su comentario y no pude evitar devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos taladraron los míos y cuando estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta para seguir con su camino, yo pude reaccionar. Me incliné y extendí una pierna, di un giro en el suelo y golpeé sus dos pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y trastabillara un par de veces, pero él también era rápido y antes de tocar el suelo, había dado un salto hacia atrás, se apoyó en sus manos y cayó de pie de nuevo. Volví a levantarme y me puse en posición de pelea sin importarme que había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa.

-¡Valla!~ Nunca me imaginé que la princesa luchara... ¡Es geniaal!~

-Creí haberte dicho que dejaras esas cosas en su lugar, ladrón -le recordé con el entrecejo fruncido-.

-Y yo creí haberle dicho que no podía hacer eso.

Lo reté con la mirada y él sonrió aún más, sacó su lengua y se la pasó por sus largos y brillantes colmillos. La escena no pudo ser más extraña y excitante, y mi corazón dio un vuelco increíble.

-Se ve usted realmente bonita, princesa.

-¡Silencio! -exclamé con contundencia, su propósito de distraerme con sus actos y palabras no deberían afectarme, pero aún así...-. Exijo que devuelva lo que usted ha robado de inmediato, si lo hace prometo no darle muchos años de cárcel.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y me regaló una sonrisa de lado bastante sexy.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, preciosa.

Rechiné los dientes. ¿Ahora me tutea? ¿Desde cuando somos amigos cercanos para que me hable de esa forma?. Llevé mi mano hasta el arete que colgaba en mi oreja izquierda. Había sido un regalo que mi hermano me había dado hace dos años. En uno de los extremos de la joya había un pequeño botón, que si era apretado un gran número de guardias serían llamados y me encontrarían en donde sea que estuviera por el dispositivo GPS que estaba instalado en él. Toda una innovación tecnológica que había sido obra de nuestro científico, Gowther.

-Es una lástima que no me halla obedecido, ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos -le advertí con una sonrisa-.

Él me miró sin entender y cuando vio el arete en mi mano, lo comprendió de inmediato. Frunció el entrecejo y soltó una maldición por lo bajo, recogió el saco con las joyas y demás objetos de valor y lo amarró alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Las voces de los guardias y los pasos veloces que indicaban que estaban subiendo por las escaleras me hicieron sentir victoriosa y se lo hice saber a mi acompañante por la sonrisa que se escapó de mis labios. Él me miró y exclamó con una sonrisa que me dejó descolocada.

-Muy mal echo, preciosa. Ahora tendré que tomar nuevas medidas.

Corrió hacia mi con una velocidad que me dejó impresionada y sin saber de donde los sacó, colocó un pañuelo alrededor de mi boca y la amarró en mi nuca, luego tomó dos más y sujetó mis muñecas y mis tobillos con firmeza y un segundo después me tomó en sus brazos como si fuera un costal de papas. Miró el arete que había quedado en el suelo y lo pisó, haciéndolo añicos. Corrió conmigo a cuestas hacia la ventana más cercana, la abrió y de inmediato se lanzó al vacío. Traté de gritar ante la impresión y el miedo mientras sentía como si mi estómago fuera dejado allá arriba en la bóveda, mientras que mi cuerpo caía cada vez más rápido. Rápidamente aterrizamos en un arbusto, él se puso de pie y me acomodó en su hombro mientras preguntaba con entusiasmo:

-¡¿Estás bien, preciosa?!~.

-¡Humm Umm Mmm!

-Si, estás bien.

Tomó y se acomodó el saco y corrió de prisa hasta la salida del palacio, abrió la reja de entrada que se hallaba sola debido a que todos los guardias se habían adentrado en el palacio e inició una sola carrera, esquivando los árboles que conformaban los alrededores del bosque en el que se hallaba mi hogar. En todo el recorrido no dejé de moverme y patalear para tratar de zafarme de su agarre, pero el desgraciado tenía mucha fuerza.

Esto es realmente genial. Primero me comprometen con un hombre al que no amo, luego me prohíben salir del palacio y ahora un loco me secuestra.

¡¿Algo más, Dios?!.

Luego de una hora de carreras desenfrenadas, por fin salimos de los alrededores del palacio y nos adentramos en la ciudad. Para ese entonces ya había desistido totalmente en mis intentos de escaparme de este hombre y su firme agarre, después de todo, ¿De qué servía gastar energías en un cometido imposible? Ya después me escaparé de él.

Poco a poco el ritmo de mi secuestrador se fue haciendo cada vez mas lento, hasta que solo se dedicó a caminar por una calle desolada y pobre en extremo. Las casas estaban en pésimas y lamentables condiciones, la basura estaba acumulada en las aceras y la carretera estaba llena de hoyos. Todo en ese lugar parecía estar triste, sin una sola gota de felicidad ni alegría. Algo alejado de nosotros, había un indigente que trataba de prender una llama para darse calor en una esquina, con un pedazo de cartón como cama y una sábana mugrienta y rota por todos lados, y más allá habían dos niños acostados en el suelo, con un trozo de cartón cubriéndolos y envueltos en un fuerte abrazo para tratar de darse calor mutuamente, ambos estaban cubiertos de sucio hasta el cabello, con sus ropas viejas y rotas e innumerables golpes y arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Las ganas de llorar me invadieron y desvié el rostro de los niños. ¿Cómo es que estaban solos y desamparados, sin nadie que los cuidara?.

Sentí como el agarre de mi secuestrador se prensaba en mi cintura con fuerza y escuché un leve susurro que salió de sus labios.

-Bienvenida a la realidad, princesa.

Rápidamente salimos de aquella calle y él se detuvo frente a una casa pequeña, no tan miserable como las demás. Podía decirse que era la más adecuada para ser habitada por alguien. Era de una sola planta y estaba pintada de un feo color verde, con una puerta de madera y tres escalones como la bienvenida a la entrada, un par de ventanas polvorientas y un manchón de mugre en una esquina de la pared de enfrente. Subió los escalones, aún conmigo en su hombro, y del saco con el robo salió un sonido tintineante -lo más seguro es que se trataran de las monedas de oro-. Abrió la puerta de la casa con su mano libre y se adentró en ella. El interior parecía querer explotar, habían muchas cosas desordenadas para un espacio tan pequeño, un par de muebles que no eran acordes a la decoración, una televisión vieja junto a un DVD, una pequeña alfombra circular de color amarillo con detalles negros, una repisa con algunos libros polvorientos, varias botellas de cerveza vacías que aún goteaban un poco de su contenido contra el casi invisible suelo de madera, y un balón de fútbol en una esquina. Las paredes eran del color que reinaba en el exterior de la casa, y contrario a la sala de estar, en la cocina todo estaba limpio y reluciente, las ollas y sartenes estaban en su lugar, ordenados debidamente, el mesón y la nevera brillaban y el piso de baldosas estaba impecable. Me pregunto qué diferencia habrá entre la cocina y el hall para que uno esté mugriento mientras que la otra estaba que no cabía de lo limpio.

Finalmente, el secuestrador me dejó de pie frente a él y pasó seguro a la puerta para que no intentara escapar, dejó el saco con el botín en el suelo y me dijo mientras caminaba por un pequeño pasillo:

-Siéntate en el sofá, es todo tuyo mientras no esté Zhivago.

Me guiñó un ojo y yo no dejé de mirarlo hasta que se perdió en el interior de una habitación. Me dirigí hacia el sofá más cercano por medio de pequeños y ridículos saltitos y me senté en el, me quité el pañuelo que cubría mi boca con un poco de dificultad y solté un suspiro mientras cerraba mis ojos.

¿En qué lío me he metido ahora?.

-O-

Entré en la habitación de Zhivago y lo hallé durmiendo, seguramente producto de una buena borrachera. Este viejo... así se preocupa por mí.

Sonreí y me acerqué a él, lo tomé de un pie y lo jalé de la cama hasta que cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y miró a todos lados en busca de su agresor y cuando me miró frunció el ceño.

-¿Si, necesitas algo, joven? -preguntó con extrañeza y desconfianza-.

Si algo caracterizaba a las personas que vivían en este lado del reino era su precaución a la hora de tratar con los guardias reales, y por supuesto la poca confianza que se les tiene, después de todo son ellos los que nos roban los recursos que nos son otorgados por la realeza.

-Es increíble que solo pasaran un par de horas y ya te hallas olvidado de tu hijo~ Eres un padre ejemplar, viejo de mierda~

Zhivago se levantó y me sonrió con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos.

-¡Ban, estás bien!.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?~.

Me crucé de brazos y le sonreí con arrogancia. Mi padre se acercó a mi y me examinó detenidamente.

-¿Conseguiste adentrarte en el palacio? -me preguntó con incredulidad-.

Yo le sonreí aún más y le contesté mientras me quitaba el sombrero del uniforme.

-¿Por qué no vas allá afuera y lo miras con tus propios ojos?.

Zhivago me miró con sorpresa y yo me hice a un lado para que saliera de la habitación. Fuimos hasta la sala y lo primero que quedó a la vista fue una mata de cabello rubio y lacio, perteneciente a la princesa. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y se acercó a ella con rapidez, yo me situé a su lado y comencé a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa.

-¡No puedo creer esto, Ban! ¡¿Secuestraste a la princesa?! ¡¿En que demonios estás pensando mocoso de mierda?!

-Deja los gritos, viejo, todos se van a enterar y será peor.

-Pero que rayos... ¡¿Sabes el lío en el que nos has metido?!... si la guardia o el Rey se enteran que ella está aquí... ¡Seremos ejecutados!.

-No tienen porque saberlo, solo la tendremos aquí por unos días y luego la liberaremos... podemos pedir una buena recompensa por ella.

-¿Una recompensa? ¡¿Una recompensa?! ¿Todo esto por una simple recompensa? ¡Estás poniendo en riesgo nuestras vidas! ¿Y Therion? ¡¿Qué sucedería con él si nos pasa algo a nosotros?! -exclamó mientras se jalaba algunos mechones de cabello, también noté como su rostro palidecía considerablemente-.

Suspiré y me acerqué a él, coloqué mi mano en su hombro y lo apreté con firmeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, no nos sucederá nada, lo prometo -aseguré con tanta seriedad que Zhivago no pudo evitar mirarme con asombro-. De todos modos -agregué-, ¿Crees que quiero dejar a Therion desamparado?.

Nos miramos por algunos minutos y finalmente, Zhivago suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cuello con cansancio.

-De acuerdo, esta vez confiaré en ti, Ban... solo espero no arrepentirme de esto en el futuro.

-No lo harás~

Le aseguré con una sonrisa, luego miré a la princesa, que en todo momento se había mantenido en silencio, y le sonreí con especial atención. Zhivago también la observó y se acercó a ella con pasos elegantes y decididos, cuando estuvo frente a ella se inclinó en una reverencia y acercó sus manos hasta los pañuelos anudados que mantenían presas su extremidades.

-Disculpe a mi hijo, Su Majestad, a veces puede ser un completo imbécil... ¿Está mejor así? -preguntó cuando hubo liberado sus manos y pies-.

-Si, muchas gracias... y con respecto a su hijo, bueno hay casos en los que la gente puede llegar a ser tan idiota que ni los mejores especialistas pueden despojarlos de ese mal.

Me miró con enfado y resentimiento y yo le guiñé un ojo. Zhivago sonrió con diversión y unos pasos por el pasillo me alertaron, giré el rostro y observé a Therion de pie con cara de adormilado y con su inseparable oso de peluche en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se tapaba la boca para que no viéramos su bostezo. Mi padre se disculpó con la princesa y acercó a él de inmediato, lo cargó y Therion me miró fijamente.

-Hermano... ¡Volviste!.

-Por supuesto que volví, mocoso. No creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente~.

Él sonrió algo dormido y luego sus ojos cansados enfocaron a la belleza que se hallaba sentada en el sofá, quien en ningún momento había despegados sus ojos grandes y brillantes de Therion. De pronto, los pequeños ojos de mi hermano se abrieron de golpe, despejándolo de todo el sueño que lo estaba embargando y señaló a la princesa con asombro.

-¡Trajiste a la princesa!.

-Para nada, ella se guindó en mi cuello y me pidió que la sacara de esa enorme cárcel en la que vive~.

Mentí mientras comenzaba a quitarme todo el disfraz, sin ser consciente de la mirada fulminante que me había arrojado la princesa.

-O-

¡Rayos!

El descaro de este hombre me enferma. ¿Como puede decir semejante mentira en mi cara?. Es un completo idiota.

Le lancé una mirada mortífera y no sé si me ignoró o no se dio cuenta. Él comenzó a quitarse lo que parecía ser una peluca, un par de lentes de contacto y unas cejas postizas y quedé totalmente idiotizada al ver su verdadero físico.

Debía admitir que era un hombre muy guapo, con sus ojos de color rojo intenso, algo totalmente fuera de este mundo, tanto que si no los hubiera visto yo misma hubiera dicho que era mentira que una persona tuviera unas irises de ese color, luego estaba su cabello del color del cielo más pálido que existía, con algunos reflejos plateados, su nariz recta, su mandíbula cuadrada, sus cejas finas y su increíble palidez.

Era un hombre albino muy hermoso.

Sus ojos capturaron los míos y mantuvimos la mirada fija por algunos segundos. Estaba tan absorta en su mirada que no noté el transcurrir del tiempo, y al parecer con él sucedía lo mismo porque no daba signos de querer alejar sus ojos de los míos.

-¿Hum? Hermano, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la princesa era tu amante? -preguntó el niño con inocencia-.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y bajé el rostro para que no fuera tan visible. Escuché como Ban soltaba una carcajada y le contestó al niño con animo:

-¿Y por qué iba yo a decirte algo como eso, mocoso?

-¡¿Entonces si son amantes?!.

-¡No!.

-Si.

Ambos respondimos al mismo tiempo y yo me levanté y lo miré con reproche.

-¡No le digas mentiras al niño! Estás dándole un mal ejemplo.

Ban caminó hacia mi y me abrazó por los hombros para acercarme a su pecho desnudo. Mi cara volvió a incendiarse y yo traté de alejarme de la roca que se suponía debía ser su abdomen. ¿Mencioné ya que la diferencia entre su altura y la mía era en extremo ridícula?.

-¿Ya ves, Therion? Está regañándome para que cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, yo no haga lo mismo que hago contigo.

Le di un codazo en el abdomen y fue cuando se dignó a soltarme, me alejé unos cuantos pasos de él y luego miré al niño llamado Therion.

-No le creas nada, ese hombre es un completo mentiroso. Él y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, te doy mi palabra.

Therion miró a Ban con el ceño fruncido y le dijo con madurez.

-Hermano, te he dicho muchas veces que mentir está mal.

-Bah, deja de molestar ~.

-Bueno, bueno ya dejen el jaleo por hoy, niños. Es tarde y Therion tiene que ir mañana a la escuela, así que ya vallan a dormir -ordenó el mayor de los cuatro-.

Therion soltó un bostezo y su padre lo dejó en el suelo, luego el niño se acercó a mi y me tomó de la mano.

-Ven princesa, vamos a dormir en mi habitación. El cuarto de Ban está muy desordenado para que te quedes allí.

Y allí caí en la cuenta que estaba viviendo con dos hombres y habitaciones reducidas.

¡Rayos, y ahora qué haré! No pienso quedarme a dormir en un lugar en el que esté ese tal Ban. Ni muerta compartiré habitación con él.

Miré al niño con dudas y luego observé al pelirrojo en busca de alguna solución factible. Nunca había dormido con nadie en mi vida aparte de mi hermano, y de eso hace ya bastante tiempo, y para colmo ahora tenía que estar bajo el mismo techo con un hombre que estaba más que dispuesto a violarme si pudiera.

-Puede quedarse a dormir con Therion, Lady Elaine, y no se preocupe por Ban, su recamara está al lado de la mía y créame cuando digo que tengo oídos sensibles.

Lo observé aún con indecisión y luego miré al pequeño que aún tomaba mi mano con delicadeza. Suspiré, derrotada, y caminé con él por el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

-¿No vas a despedirte de mi, cariño?.

Giré mi rostro y le envié una mirada fulminante, Ban me lanzó un beso y luego me guiñó un ojo. Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta para seguir caminando con el pequeño pelirrojo. Therion abrió una puerta pintada de color blanco y me dejó entrar a un cuarto pequeño pero bonito. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul oscuro, había un armario pequeño, una caja con juguetes, una cama mediana con una sábana de cohetes y marcianos y un gran cuadro, que estaba en la pared frente a la cama. En el aparecía Therion de bebé, apenas visible debido a la manta que lo cubría, Zhivago unos pocos años más joven, que abrazaba por los hombros a una bella mujer pelirroja y de larga cabellera, con una sonrisa dulce y unos ojos tan grandes como los míos y finalmente estaba Ban, era un adolescente de quizás dieciséis años con el cabello igual de corto y con una sonrisa tan lobuna y acechante, que me hizo sonrojar. Era sin dudas la imagen de una hermosa familia.

-Mi padre dice que mi mamá era una mujer muy amable y querida por todos y que yo heredé toda su inocencia y amabilidad -me confesó Therion mientras miraba el cuadro-. Fue ella quien dejó que mi hermano Ban se quedara aquí cuando era un niño y no tenía a donde ir.

-¿Ban no es hijo de tu padre? -pregunté sin poder evitarlo-.

Therion negó con la cabeza y algunos mechones pelirrojos se movieron de su lugar original.

-No, mi padre lo encontró cuando era un niño, prácticamente estaba muriendo de hambre y él le dio algo de comida. Mi hermano había perdido a sus padres y pocos meses antes, su hermana menor había fallecido porque no tenían nada de alimento para sobrevivir.

Luego del primer encuentro, mi hermano comenzó a seguir a mi padre por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que mi padre era un ladrón muy talentoso, así que le pidió que le enseñara para él poder defenderse por si mismo. Mi padre al principio se había negado, pero ante la insistencia de mi hermano, terminó enseñándole y cuando mamá se enteró le dio una buena regañada a papá y le ordenó que trajera a mi hermano a casa. Finalmente ella decidió que él debía quedarse aquí, y hasta el día de hoy su palabra se está haciendo voluntad.

Miré a Therion y él me sonrió. Caminó hasta la cama y se acostó del lado derecho de ésta, dejándome un espacio bastante grande para mi. Me acerqué a él y me recosté a su lado, nos arropé a ambos y lo miré mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Que tenga buena noche, princesa -me susurró con dulzura-.

Sonreí y le acaricié su suave cabello.

-Igual para ti, Therion... y puedes llamarme Elaine si así lo deseas.

Abrió sus ojos castaños y me sonrió.

-Elaine... es un nombre muy bonito.

Le sonreí de vuelta y le dije aún más bajito:

-Therion también es hermoso.

Cerró sus ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Lo miré dormir con admiración y cariño recién encontrado. Ese niño no era culpable de lo que hacía su hermano, por el contrario, era demasiado inocente para este lugar. Volví a apreciar el cuadro y mis ojos se detuvieron en el rostro de Ban.

Que hombre tan idiota y sensual eres.

Solté una sonrisita y sin saber cuando, me quedé profundamente dormida.

-O-

N/A:

Hola! perdón por la demora, pero es que tenía serios problemillas con el internet y hasta ahora es que me viene funcionando... ¡Mil disculpas!.

Espero que el capítulo les sea de su agrado :).

katy0225


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Nakaba Suzuki.

Capítulo 3.

Me desperté temprano al día siguiente... aunque no creo que fuera lo suficientemente temprano.

Ya Therion se había levantado y se había marchado al colegio junto a Zhivago, el idiota de Ban se había ido a quien sabe donde desde hace bastante tiempo y yo... bueno, estoy sola aquí, en la casa, sin vigilancia, sola con mi soledad. Aún no puedo entender ¿Cómo es que unos secuestradores dejan sola a su víctima? No comprendo a esta gente, son personas muy extrañas.

Salí de la habitación con sigilo y miré el desastre que había en la sala. Si anoche pensé que todo estaba sucio, ahora con la luz entrando en la casa lo certifico. Suspiré y me adentré en la habitación del frente que es donde estaba el cuarto de baño, era pequeño pero tenía lo esencial: un lavabo, inodoro y regadera. Tomé la pasta dental que se hallaba dentro de un vaso de plástico (acompañada por tres cepillos de dientes, uno rojo, otro azul y el último de color verde) que estaba en una mini repisa colgada en la pared y la miré detenidamente. No tengo cepillo de dientes, ni ropa para bañarme y cambiarme, no tengo jabón ni champú... ¡¿Cómo me voy a arreglar así?!.

Solté un gruñido de frustración y me masajeé las sienes.

"Cálmate, Elaine, son cosas menores y sin importancia". Me miré en el espejo y noté unas pequeñas marcas negras debajo de mis ojos. Genial, ahora parezco un mapache con peluca rubia. Hice una mueca y abrí la tapa de la pasta dental, coloqué una pequeña porción en mi dedo índice y me cepillé los dientes con el. En casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, así seas una princesa.

Salí del cuarto de baño después de lavarme la cara y hacer pis y me dirigí a la sala. Si iba a estar retenida aquí por un tiempo, por lo menos el lugar debía verse presentable. Busqué una escoba y me sorprendí cuando la hallé media hora después arriba de la nevera. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Quien sabe, cada loco con sus cosas.

Y así me puse a limpiar y arreglar toda la casa. Trabajar en la cocina era algo estúpido, ya que estaba reluciente, así que me concentré en la sala y el baño (ni loca iba a meterme en la habitación de Ban o de Zhivago, ellos que arreglen su desastre personal por su propia cuenta), limpié las ventanas, pasé el trapeador, ordené la repisa, sacudí los libros, despojé de telarañas el techo y sacudí la alfombra (muriéndome ahogada con el polvo en el intento) también tiré a la basura las botellas de cerveza y llevé la pelota de fútbol a la habitación de Therion (que no requería limpieza, gracias a Dios el pequeño era bastante ordenado).

Cuando terminé los quehaceres me detuve en medio de la sala y miré el resultado de mi trabajo. Sonreí con orgullo. A pesar de ser una princesa que nunca en su vida había tomado una escoba, me gustó mucho como quedó todo. Ya los muebles estaban en una posición distinta para que quedara más espacio para entrar a la sala, el televisor y el DVD estaban limpios y las ventanas relucían, haciendo que entrara más luz a la casa. Sin duda todo se veía más bonito cuando no había basura y polvo por todos lados.

Me senté en un sofá y sequé un poco de sudor que había comenzado a recorrer mi frente. Aún no me había despojado de mi bata desde anoche y por lo tanto el calor se me hacía sofocante, así que me quité la prenda de seda y la dejé a un lado, me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos. En otras circunstancias me daría vergüenza estar en lencería por todos lados, pero ya que no tengo ropa de cambio y la casa está sola, no le encuentro inconveniente.

Luego de varios minutos de paz y tranquilidad escuché como llamaban a la puerta. Me levanté del sofá de un salto y me puse la bata inmediatamente, me tiré en el suelo y comencé a gatear hasta la ventana más cercana, que daba vista al exterior. Quien tocaba la puerta era una mujer joven de cabello corto y de color violeta amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, de ojos grandes y de color ocre y una hermosa y atrayente figura oculta tras ropas un poco masculinas. Se la notaba fastidiada al no recibir respuesta a su llamado, pero yo no puedo invitarla a entrar, no siendo una princesa secuestrada... un momento... ¡Claro, ella me puede ayudar a escapar! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?.

Sonreí con entusiasmo y corrí hasta la puerta, y justo cuando puse una mano en el picaporte, se oyó una voz conocida en el exterior.

-¡Hey Janko!.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes. Solo había una persona con esa manera de hablar. Ban.

-¡Es Jericho! -exclamó ofendida la mujer-. ¿Cuándo terminarás de aprendértelo?.

-Kah, kah, lo siento, se me olvidó.

Caminé de vuelta a mi habitación compartida. No me apetecía escuchar la conversación que pudieran tener esos dos allá afuera. Cerré la puerta y me acosté en la cama, mirando fijamente el cuadro que estaba frente a mi. No pasó ni media hora cuando la puerta principal se abrió y se escuchó por la casa el ruido de algunas bolsas de plástico. Era Ban, y no me levantaría a recibirlo, aunque no fue algo necesario...

-¡Hey, te traje algo Elaine! Levántate y ve a verlo -me dijo luego de entrar al cuarto de Therion-.

Le lancé una breve mirada, sin que me afectara que me llamara por mi nombre a secas, y volví mi vista al cuadro.

-¿Que has traído, mi libertad? -pregunté-.

El soltó una risa estruendosa y se sentó a mi lado, sus ojos rojos repasando mis facciones estoicas y tranquilas.

-La sala quedó muy bien, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Zhivago la limpió.

-Se nota.

Mi tono cortante no lo desanimó en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, parecía gustarle y eso me dejaba cada vez más extrañada. Ban sin dudas era un hombre raro, bueno, no es que tratara de entablar conversación con muchos chicos, pero él tenía algo que me llamaba la atención, algo distinto... y no era precisamente que se trataba de un ladrón y secuestrador.

Lo miré fijamente y él me tomó de la mano con delicadeza, se puso de pie y me levantó con él.

-Ven a ver lo que te traje~

Yo lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. No podía evitarlo, este hombre me atraía y su contacto solo hacía las cosas más difíciles.

Salimos de la recamara de Therion y él me soltó para tomar unas cuantas bolsas que había dejado sobre el mesón de la cocina y me las dio, noté también que habían muchas otras bolsas de plástico y de papel con demasiados alimentos. ¿Para qué compró tanto (si es que de verdad lo compra)? Solo son tres personas las que viven aquí, y ahora conmigo son cuatro, no veo la necesidad de que trajera tanta comida. Ban sacó una cerveza de la nevera y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿No piensas abrirlas? -preguntó para luego darle el primer sorbo a su bebida-.

Yo lo miré algo dubitativa y al final accedí a su petición. Me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor y coloqué las bolsas sobre mis piernas y poco a poco fui abriéndolas para descubrir su contenido. Quedé consternada al ver que era ropa y algunos productos de uso personal. Lo miré de reojo y él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo ibas a necesitar de todas formas. No es ropa a la que debes estar acostumbrada, pero...

-No importa, está bien -lo corté de inmediato, después de todo se había tomado la molestia de pensar en mi comodidad aún cuando no tenía porque hacerlo. No era un secuestrador tan malo, de eso estaba comenzando a darme cuenta-. ¿Con qué dinero la compraste? -pregunté, ya que vi el saco con el robo entero cuando limpié esta mañana-.

Él solo sonrió más y bebió un trago de cerveza.

-¿No lo compraste, verdad?.

-Kah, kah, ¿dónde se ha visto a un ladrón comprando, Elaine?.

Aunque quise evitarlo, no pude retener la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó por mis labios.

-O-

Ver su sonrisa fue algo hermoso e inexplicable.

No podía llamarse sonrisa, sonrisa, ya que ésta estaba tan pequeña que apenas era visible, pero estaba allí y eso me alegró. Quizás dentro de unos días logre llevarme completamente bien con ella.

Debo admitir que cuando entré a la casa no esperaba encontrarla reluciente, así como tampoco esperaba verla a ella aquí, después de todo había dejado la puerta de la casa sin seguro -aunque ella no lo supiera- por lo menos habría podido haber intentado escapar, y sin embargo no lo hizo, sigue estando aquí (aunque pensándolo del modo en el que Zhivago lo hace, eso nos traerá algunos problemas extras con la guardia). Allá afuera el pueblo está alborotado -lo que me permitió robar todo lo que traje sin ningún problema-, todos están ansiosos por la desaparición de Elaine. Muchos dicen que ella lo planeó todo para evitar el casamiento con ese tal Helbram, otros dicen que fue un secuestrador súper inteligente y hábil que logró burlar a los guardias (aunque esa versión, que es la verdadera, está siendo negada por la guardia para no quedar en ridículo frente a todo el mundo, dejando a la gente con la primera opción para escoger). En fin, todo está vuelto un caos de mierda, así que lo mas seguro es que el viejo traiga de vuelta a Therion a casa para no correr riesgos si se presenta algún tipo de revuelta.

Elaine se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas y antes de desaparecer por la entrada de la cocina, me susurró por lo bajo.

-Gracias, Ban, te debo una.

Le sonreí y la miré a los ojos.

-Pienso cobrártela luego.

Ella frunció el ceño con la cara incendiándosele en un gran sonrojo y desapareció de mi vista de inmediato, segundos después se oyó el agua de la regadera cayendo y chocando contra un cuerpo inmóvil.

Valla, ¿Qué se sentiría ducharse junto a la princesa? Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Esa mujer me estaba gustando mucho más de lo necesario para el poco tiempo que hemos convivido juntos.

Terminé mi cerveza y comencé con mi trabajo del día a día: preparar la comida. Esta vez pude conseguir mucha mas variedad en alientos de lo que lo hago normalmente, tanta que incluso puedo llegar a preparar arroz, pollo y ensalada para cincuenta y cuatro personas, y para los niños una tarta de fresa y crema. Un buen botín, a decir verdad.

Saqué todo el arroz que había conseguido y lo sofreí en una gran olla -que es la que uso especialmente para el arroz- con un poco de aceite y uno que otro trocito de pimentón, después agregué el agua y la sal. Mientras eso se cocinaba, me dediqué a preparar el pollo. Limpié, cociné y desmenucé aproximadamente quince pollos enteros, los aliñé y les di un poco de color y cuando iba a comenzar con la ensalada, Elaine entró de nuevo en la cocina.

Se la veía bastante bien y... normal con esa ropa. Unos simples pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos zapatos deportivos. Común, corriente y atractivo. Elaine se aceró a mi con el ceño fruncido y miró las ollas a rebosar de comida.

-¿Por qué cocinas tanto, Ban? Solo somos cuatro personas -preguntó sin poder evitar su curiosidad-.

Yo la miré con una sonrisa y contesté mientras lavaba algunas papas.

-Somos cincuenta y cuatro en total. Cocino para todas las personas que viven en los alrededores y que no tienen como sustentarse, en especial los niños. A veces me toca cocinar para mas de trescientas personas que no pueden alimentarse por sus propios medios y es por eso que siempre tengo un poco más de comida reservada, nunca se sabe cuando pueda necesitar más. Esa es una de las principales razones por las que soy un bandido.

Le sonreí a la nada y tomé otra papa para lavarla, luego la miré a ella y noté una pizca de consternación en un mar de asombro.

-Pero -comenzó-... ¿Y qué hay del dinero que mi hermano dona a las instituciones mensualmente? Es una suma enorme de dinero para que cubra a todos los rincones del país, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?.

-La corrupción y el deseo de poder y riquezas se ha adueñado de todo el mundo, Elaine, y nuestro país no es la excepción. Pienso que tu hermano es un buen rey, no soy quien para juzgarlo, pero su inocencia nos ha llevado a nosotros a tomar medidas desesperadas para sobrevivir.

Elaine bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza, luego soltó una exhalación para tranquilizarse y me miró con un brillo de decisión en sus enormes ojos ámbares.

-Ban, lo que haces es algo maravilloso, te arriesgas todos los día, no solo por ti y tu familia, sino por las personas que te rodean -un brillo de admiración se coló e su mirada y me tomó de la mano con firmeza-, así que por tu coraje y gran amabilidad, prometo arreglar todo esto cuando vuelva a casa.

Yo le sonreí y le di algunas palmaditas en su cabeza.

-No pintes las cosas, Elaine~ No soy tan amable como piensas, soy un hombre avaricioso y me gusta disfrutar del licor y las mujeres, robo porque me gusta disfrutar de los lujos que no pude tener cuando era pequeño, y también porque no quiero que Therion tenga que pasar por lo mismo que yo pasé cuando tenía su edad así como tampoco quiero ver a esos niños en la calle muriendo de hambre. Es algo que la mujer de Zhivago me enseñó cuando ella aún vivía, aparte, le prometí que cuidaría de su hijo y que sería una mejor persona, pero mi palabra solo llegó a lo que ves ahora.

Elaine frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno pues, yo sigo pensando que eres una buena persona, un buen y extraño hombre que merece que su princesa haga algo por él y su familia (a pesar de tenerme secuestrada).

Yo la miré a los ojos aún sin comprenderla por completo. Me dice extraño a mi, cuando es ella la que piensa que soy un hombre bueno por robarle a las personas para mi beneficio. Increíble.

Elaine me sonrió y se posicionó a mi lado para observar mejor como trabajaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? No sé cocinar pero aprendo rápido.

Me miró y yo le sonreí, le pasé algunas zanahorias y le enseñé cual era la manera más rápida de pelarlas. Luego de varios minutos de trabajo y charla, ella me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Humm, oye Ban, todavía hay algo que me tiene intrigada.

-Escúpelo -comenté mientras vigilaba el pollo-.

-Esto... como es que... ¿Cómo supiste que talla de... _ropa_ era? -preguntó con las mejillas rojas-.

La miré y sonreí por lo bajo.

-Bueno, dígamos que tengo un poco de experiencia en el tema. Solo tenía que grabarme tu contextura, tu altura y la forma de tu cuerpo y ya está, allí están todas tus tallas ante mi.

Ella se mordió el labio y continuó con su trabajo sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara.

-Ya veo, debes tener mucha experiencia en esto para ser tan acertado -comentó en voz baja-.

Yo sonreí aún más y comencé a mover el pollo para que no se me quemara.

¡Si tan solo supiera que mientras dormía me colé en la habitación de Therion y miré la talla de su lencería para poder traerle ropa interior nueva!.

Aparté un mechón de cabello que estorbaba mi campo de visión y contesté con naturalidad, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de la risa.

-Si, bueno, quizás un poco. Nunca se deben exagerar las cosas, ¿no?.

-Si, así es -contestó de inmediato y de pronto se quedó callada-.

La miré por algunos minutos y su silencio comenzó a incomodarme. Quizás me había pasado un poco de la raya, por alguna razón a las mujeres no le gustaba tener este tipo de temas de conversación. Me llevé una mano al cuello y pensé que tal vez era mejor arreglar las cosas.

-Humm, oye Elaine...

-¡Hola chicos, ya volví! -exclamó Zhivago con alegría-.

Elaine dejó las zanahorias y se fue a la sala para recibir al viejo, sin mirarme de reojo siquiera. Creo que la cagué, para la próxima no hablaré de mi experiencia con ella.

-O-

Este Ban es un completo idiota.

¡¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre hablar de este tipo de cosas frente a una dama?!. Si, definitivamente es un completo idiota. Caminé hasta la sala para recibir a Zhivago y lo noté asombrado -bueno era de esperarse, después de todo la casa parece... una casa-.

-Buenos días, señor Zhivago -lo saludé con amabilidad y el me miró, hizo una suave inclinación y luego me sonrió-.

-¡Ah, buenos días, Lady Elaine!.

-Dígame Elaine, por favor -le pedí correspondiendo a su sonrisa-.

Él hizo un leve cabeceo y se rascó el cuello.

-Será algo difícil hacerlo, pero lo intentaré -me guiñó un ojo y me comentó mientras se encaminaba a la cocina-. Por cierto, nunca me imaginé llegar y encontrar la casa limpia, mucho menos siendo obra suya, muchas gracias por eso... siento mucho que halla tenido que hacer usted el trabajo que nos corresponde a Ban y a mi.

-No hay problema, si voy a estar aquí por lo menos debo colaborar con la limpieza contesté, siguiéndolo de cerca-.

Él pareció incomodarse y llevó una mano a su nuca.

-Eh... siento mucho toda esta situación... ya sabe, el secuestro y el robo y todo los problemas que le causamos por esto... Ban a veces es un poco extremista y...

-No se preocupe por eso, Zhivago -le corté de inmediato-. Tengo entendido que mi pueblo está pasando necesidad, que la gente está muriendo de hambre, y de eso me di cuenta ayer cuando llegué. ¿Sabe? Siempre viví rodeada de todo lo que necesitaba y de lo que no, siempre tuve los gustos más caros al alcance de mi mano sin saber que mi gente estaba viviendo en un estado crítico de pobreza. -agaché la cabeza y me envolví en un abrazo-. En el fondo agradezco que lo hallan echo, han podido abrirme los ojos con mi momentánea retención -lo miré y le sonreí con agradecimiento-.

Siempre fui considerada una princesa justa, que mira las cosas desde todos los ángulos posibles hasta hallar una buena solución a los problemas. Era algo que mi hermano admiraba de mí, además, muchos dicen que mi valentía y justicia son espléndidos para cuando me convierta en reina, y en este caso no dejaré de ser yo misma para analizar la situación y buscar una solución factible para ambos lados del problema.

Zhivago me miró con orgullo y me revolvió el pelo con cariño, justo como lo hace un padre con su hija. Aquel gesto me dejó helada y fuera de lugar. Nunca nadie había echo algo así y había causado semejante sentimiento en mi. Era algo extraño, como si una especia de calor brotara de mi pecho y se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir bien y cómoda con su presencia.

¿Era esto lo que sentían los hijos hacia sus padres cuando les demostraban cariño?.

Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de compartir con los míos, era muy pequeña cuando ellos fallecieron y prácticamente no recuerdo nada relevante de ellos, mi hermano tuvo que hacerse cargo de dirigir el país desde muy jóven, así que no tuve mucho tiempo de ver a alguien como un ejemplo de padre. Por mi parte, yo solo tuve tiempo de recibir todo tipo de clases particulares, aprender a comportarme, saber de etiqueta, corregir la postura y realizar reverencias de manera correcta. Tampoco es que pudiera pasar mucho tiempo con alguien mayor.

-No te preocupes, sé que lo que decidas en el futuro estará bien para nosotros. Eres una chica lista y yo confío en ti, eso es lo que cuenta -me sonrió y yo sentí ganas de abrazarlo, pero me retuve, no puedo responderle con tanto atrevimiento-.

Estaba a punto de agradecerle pero el grito de Ban nos sobresaltó a ambos.

-¡Oigan aquí hay más gente, ¿saben?! -exclamó con fuerza-. ¡Viejo inservible trae tu trasero y ayúdame con la comida, aún tengo más cosas por hacer!

Y así, ambos nos encaminamos hacia la cocina para ayudar al ladrón llorón de la familia.


End file.
